


Happy New Year

by JaneTheSilent



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheSilent/pseuds/JaneTheSilent
Summary: An introvert and an extrovert become roommates and manage to celebrate the new year together





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> A quick piece, Happy New Year everyone :)

It was mere moments until the new year began and Morrigan found herself trapped in their seemingly small apartment by an ever-growing crowd of strangers. Cups and bottles lined every surface, there were crumbs everywhere, both tables had been commandeered for two simultaneous games of something called beer-pong, there were kegs in the bathroom, and Morrigan's troublesome roomate was nowhere to be found. The noise they were attempting to pass for music rattled the windows and Morrigan tried to cover her ears with her shoulders as she cradled her bottled water to her chest in an effort to make herself as small as possible. Hastily she slithered her way from the kitchen through the druken crowd, hurrying through the hall back to the safety of her room; or so she thought..

She managed to navigate her way through the suffocating masses back to her room at the end of the hall only to find it occupied by what seemed to be a ménage à trois in its beginning phase, livid she shouted "Out! Out of my room, be gone with you!! Shoo!" all while swatting at the group with one of her stray pillows that had fallen to the floor. 

The group reluctantly migrated elsewhere stumbling from the room as Morrigan shut the door and reclaimed her bed, she let loose a breathy exhale as she silently cursed herself for finding a roomate online. Sure, the red-headed girl seemed ordinary enough; she dressed and spoke well but it's always the ones you don't expect isn't it? No, she learned very quickly that while the girl might present herself as the perfectly proper lady she is in fact the very definition of mischief lending all sorts of chaos in her wake.

"Morrigan?" A voice broke her from her thoughts as a woman entered the room. "What are you doing in here, you're missing the party!" exclaimed the woman, Morrigan's roomate. Frowning Morrigan snapped at the girl, "That's the point after all".

Tutting her roommate walked over and sat herself on the bed beside Morrigan, "Honestly, it won't kill you to be social Morrigan. Come on, it'll be fun!" She beemed brightly at her, like a second sun she thought; Morrigan hated the sun… "No. Get out, I've had enough of your ideas of 'fun' Leliana." As expected this earned Morrigan a pout and a light shove from the other woman's shoulder. "You're no fun, Morri"

Morrigan growled and Leliana giggled, wrapping her arms around her introverted friend she leaned closer and whispered "Come on, mon amie, for me?"

But Morrigan turned away, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge any possible course of action that involved leaving the safety of her soft bed and the thick blankets she had now pulled over herself.

With a sigh Leliana shook her head before rising from the bed and retreating from the room without a word, not but a few minutes passed however before she had already returned; a bottle and two champagne flutes in hand. "Well, if you refuse to join the party then I shall simply have to bring the party to you non?" Leliana gave another brilliant smile as she found her place by Morrigan once more, moving her friend's hand to accept the glass she had poured her before Morrigan could think to refuse.

The drink was crisp and tasty with bubbles that tickled her nose, she drank the first glass in practicality a single swallow causing Leliana to burst into a fit of giggles while telling her she is supposed to sip the drink; she pours her another. "It is not soda" says says, filling the room once more with her light melodic laughter; it tickles Morrigan's skin.

Leliana watches her raise the second glass to her lips, sipping this time, she suddenly feels dizzy and her cheeks tingle. She closes her eyes and rests her head on Morrigan's shoulder, curling up against her friend's warmth. She feels Morrigan squirm then relax then tilt her head resting it along hers, Morrigan's breathe tickles her scalp and when her lips graze her she feels herself shiver. Leliana hums happily lifting her head ever so slightly to meet her friend's gaze, "It's not long until the new year is here, do you have any hopes for it?" 

Morrigan frowns slightly in thought, "I think, to be less social." This response earns her more laughter and a playful poke in her side

"Morrigan!" She giggles "Absolutely not, who would I take shopping then or see movies with?!" Morrigan shrugs "Perhaps you'll simply have to shop and watch your movies online." She pauses for a moment leaving Leliana to wonder at whether she's serious before reassuring her with a charming smirk that she is in fact kidding; mostly. The two laugh together this time as they relax back into each other and for once simply enjoy the others company in silence, well, silence apart from the dulled 'music' and chatter from the other side of her door.

It seems as though time ceases to exist for a few rare moments before it makes its presence known again in full force as everyone begins to countdown in unison, booming "TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN.." Leliana stirs, lifting her head once more to smile sweetly at Morrigan. "SIX. FIVE. FOUR…" She touches their noses together and stretches as she speaks, "Happy New Year Morrigan". Fireworks go off one after the other, leading up to the grand finale "THREE. TWO. ONE!!!" And then she kisses her, Morrigan doesn't know what made her think to do it but she does and Leliana lets her. Outside the sky ignites with colors and sound, a reflection of Morrigan's own mind as her heart pounds in her ears and her vision blurs to swirls of color; of blue and red and pink. Leliana lies back as she pulls Morrigan with her, their glasses discarded as they embrace each other, intent on spending the night celebrating the new year together.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good thing Morrigan grabbed that bottle of water ey?


End file.
